diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth
Can you please move this page to either Diary of a Wimpy Kid 5 or Diary of a Wimpy Kid: My Last Year? This is because the title "Diary of a Wimpy Kid:5" does not make sense. Thank you. ---- Umbreon, signing out! 00:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : Done - I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 16:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : *The title will be released July 29. I suggest an admin put that in this article! my personsal dissapointment (but idea for fanfic) were was trista ? i always thought she would be gregs girlfriend , i was glad greg would find a soul mate but she didnt apear ....mabye she will apear in the 6th book , i am allready a grista (greg and trista) fan and i am writeing a fanfic were greg tries to impress her by standing up and confronting (and fighting ) to his enemies (parody of scott pilgrim) - the villians wer ()in apearance order 1. the teenagers in the movie - technicly a fight but others had his back 2. mr huff - standing up 3. rodrick heffly - rock off 4 . mr jeffreson - confrontation 5 . mr heffley - standing up (parody of the speech fro planes trians and auto mobiles) 6 . patty farl (trista did the fighting) 7 . jordan jury (physical fight) the point is im dissapointed trita didint apear and im hopeing she is in book 6Casecr 23:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Improvements I think you should mention somewhere that this is the fifth book. Saying that it's the 'next installment' doesn't really help. I know this still under construction, but when a page is locked and I can see mistakes, it kind of annoys me. So, I'm just saying. Yeah.--The Masked Editor 04:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'll get to cleaning up the page. It was apparently made by a person that used loaded language and bias, and could not type correctly. Rodrick going to college???I knew it would never happen. Rodrick!?!? College?!?! WHO WROTE THIS NONSENSE THAT WAS AN OUTRAGE...not really,but Rodrick going to college proved to be false,like Trista being Gregs girlfriend,and Holly Hills ever appearing.I think an anonymous someone was just trying to get people riled up and excited,the book turned out to be like the other couple of other books,same old humor,serious moments,trouble moments. But I knew Rodrick would never make it to college the way he is, (he could) but I don't even understand how he made it to high school(so he must have some smarts). Ugly Truth ugly truth? I don't get it --- Jackson619hh (talk) ( ) --- 16:01, March 8, 2011 Trivia I would like to add the following under the trivia heading, but the page is locked from editing: The book has an error in the dates of Greg's journal entries. The first entry in September is a Thursday, which is followed by four full weeks, and ends on Monday of the following week. Therefore, the month of September has 33 days. Western Union 07:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) This one was kind of dark.. Like Greg growing up and rivaling with Rowley. I don't know why..but this book is a bit sad.. CuddlesIsCool 17:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC)